living at the Applefarm
by billyeaglerock8
Summary: after losing their home Rarity and Sweetie belle only have one place to turn to... the Applefarm
1. to the Applefarm!

Hey guys my sister wanted me to write a series about Applejack and Rarity. So please let me know what you feel about this series so please leave a review and enjoy!

"You can't do this!" rarity screamed at the top of her lungs "I'm afraid I can" the banker said "my next shipment of dresses should be out soon I can get the money!" the banker sighed "I'm sorry but if you don't have enough bits to pay for you bills we will be forced to evict you!". After a few more hours of arguing Rarity finally calmed down "So you're just forcing us out?" Rarity asked sadly "seems like we don't have a choice" the banker replied. That night Rarity sat down Sweetie belle "Sweetie belle it seems like we've run a little…. bankrupt so we are being forced out of our house" Rarity said blankly "what?!" Sweetie belle yelled "we might be able to live with some of our friends for a while" Rarity said hopingly. After packing they set off to find a place to stay. So they walked to Twilight's house and knocked on the door after a few seconds Twilight opened the door

"Yes?" Twilight asked "hey Twilight can we stay here? We were… kicked out of our house and we need someplace to stay for a while" Rarity said "I'm sorry but my mom and dad are visiting we don't have anywhere here" Twilight said with a very sad tone. After they went to Twilight's place they headed toward fluttershy's cottage "sorry but a bear broke his foot and I need to take care of him" next they went to Sugarcube corner "sorry bit my sister is visiting" pinkie said. "What now?" Rarity asked reluctantly "what about rainbow dash?" sweetie asked "we would fall though the bottom" Rarity replied "then theirs only one place we can go" sweetie said smiling "no! not the applefarm!"


	2. work?

Hey guys I hope you'll like this series I'm going to try to add some more comedy to my stories but I'm probably going to fail but let me know how you feel about this series with a review!

After some convincing Sweetie belle finally got rarity to ask if they could stay at the Applefarm. After a couple of swift knocks Applejack showed up at the door "hey Rarity! Hey Sweetie belle!" then Applejack looked behind them and asked "what's with all the luggage?" she asked questionably "well we were…. evicted from our home and we need a place to stay can we house here for a while?" Applejack paused for a moment "I think that would be alright for awhile". After a quick tour of the farm they walked inside the house and Granny Smith and Applebloom were sitting on the couch reading a book "hey!" Applebloom yelled "you here for a play-date?" Applebloom asked hopingly "well no" Applejack said "these guys are going to stay with us for a while" Applejack said happily "even better news for you Applebloom" "what?" Applebloom asked questioningly "Sweetie belle is staying with you! Since Rarity is taking the guest room

She's staying in your room!" then both Applebloom and Sweetie belle started jumping around the room. That night Applejack was helping Rarity to move in her stuff "tomorrow you're going to start working so you better get some good sleep tonight" Applejack said yawning "work?" Rarity asked shocked "if you're going to stay here you're going to work or you would have to leave" Applejack said laughing but Rarity looked worried "what?" Applejack asked "work?! But… but… what if it ruins my hoofs? I just had a pedicure!" Rarity screamed "you work or you leave your choice" Applejack said as she walked out of the room.

Work?! How will this affect Rarity and will there be conflict? Please leave a review so I can make these things better seeya next time!


	3. CHICKEN ATTACK!

I really hope you guys like this one it's hard to think up these stuff even though its short well please leave a review and enjoy!

All of a sudden Rarity was woken from her sleep from a rooster crowing then she heard a large "yeehaw!" from Applejack as she burst into Rarity's room "mornin!" she yelled loudly while Rarity struggled to go back to sleep "five more minutes" Rarity said mumbling then Applejack grabbed the blanket and ripped it off Rarity "get up! Its time for breakfast!" Applejack yelled. Later downstairs at the table they ate bacon and eggs

"First day of work you exited?" Granny Smith asked "not particularly but if I must…" Rarity said trailing off. About an hour later Applejack, Rarity, Applebloom and Sweetie belle Headed outside "today yall' are feeding the animals the chickens, the cows, the pigs you get the idea" Applejack said happily. So rarity went to the chicken coop while Applebloom and Sweetie belle went to the pig pen "here little chickies!" rarity yelled as she used her magic to throw feed at the chickens but one chicken accidentally got hit in the eye and attacked Rarity scratching and pecking a her till Applebloom and Sweetie belle came and put the enraged chicken in a cage. That night Rarity worked all night to try to finish her latest line of clothes but her efforts failed and she made it even worse

Then "sis! sis!" Sweetie belle yelled as she barged into the room "look" she said happily as she used her magic to float a flyer in front of Rarity's face "it's a fashion contest! The winner gets one hundred thousand bits! I can be your model!" that next day she used all her time to work on a costume for Sweetie belle.

Will Rarity and Sweetie belle win the fashion contest? Will they ever be able to get their house back? Please leave a review and I'll seeya in the next chapter!


	4. the bats are back

I'm getting help with this from my cousin so leave a review and enjoy!

Rarity, Applejack, Sweetie belle, Big Macintosh and Applebloom were apple bucking and all of a sudden Applejack kick a tree and some of the apples smashed onto the ground all squishy and flat "what in Eqestria?!" Applejack yelled and then groaned "what?" Rarity asked questionably "those darn vampire fruit bats keep expanding their territory" then a few more apples fell to the ground squishing as they splashed on the ground "Applebloom go get Fluttershy we need to get this over now".

What's going to happen? I know this chapter's short but well….. YOLO


End file.
